Forbidden Love
by Princess Star Neko
Summary: -Jade!Hsi Wu- crossover fic What if Hsi Wu had managed to get to the Demon Door in time just as Jade was about to step through to return home, and both were sucked through?
1. Prologue: Lost

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_ and _**Pokémon**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Author's Notes:**_ A Jade/Hsi Wu crossover fanfic. What if, during the _Eighth Demon Door_' episode, Hsi Wu ___did_ manage to make it to the gateway in time, just as Jade had almost completely crossed through it, and when both entered the gateway at the same time it malfunctioned and wound up sending the two to another dimension.

Minor spoilers for the ending of the _Eighth Demon Door_' episode of _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_.

Forbidden Love  
Prologue: Lost  
By: Princess Star Neko  
======================================

~Hsi Wu's POV~

I flew as fast as I could towards the demon portal, making sure to keep ahead of my brothers and sisters, as we all race to be the first to past through it and into freedom. 

As I fly along, I glance over my shoulder to see which of the others were close behind, only to see that they were all fighting amongst themselves as they tried to catch up with me, and I smirk victoriously as I continued on my path.

__I'm going to finally be free to roam the human world again!!!__ I thought gleefully as I turned my attention back to my destination, when a sudden thought hit me, as a chill ran down my body as something just occurred to me.

__Wait a second? Isn't someone missing from that picture?!__ I thought frantically as I glance back at the others just to make sure, and realization hit me like a ton of bricks, __Where the bloody **hell** is Jade?!!__

_Oh, Hsi Wu!!_ Jade called out to me in a singsong voice, from somewhere in front of me.

Oh no, I muttered under my breath, as I jerk my head back around in the direction that ___her_ voice had come from, and see Jade standing on one of the floating rocks, that was ___right_ in front of the portal, waving at him. 

Only ___one_ can go through, Jade said cheerfully, as she gave me a slight smirk, as she blew me a kiss before turning towards the portal and got ready to jump through it.

I cried out in frustration as I started flapping my wings harder, and found myself putting on more speed, as the air currents blew past me, as I reached out towards the portal with one hand, as if I could hold it open with my strength alone, __I **won't** be trapped in this place again! I just **won't**!!__

As I got closer, Jade had already stepped part way through the portal, and all I could see was the back of that orange jacket she's always wearing. I reach the portal just before Jade completely disappears, and I reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Jade's jacket, and get pulled through, as the gate sucks us both inside.

As we both went through, I could see Jade turning her head to one side to look back at me, and I could see the surprise and fear in her eyes when she realized that it was me that had her, when the pain hit us both.

The pain was completely unexpected, as my eyes widened in shock, as I felt extreme pain shooting through my body, as power hit me from all sides, the light within the portal seemed to turn a dark blood red color as we both fell through the gateway, my grip on Jade's jacket still as tight as ever.

As we fell further through the portal, the pain seemed to increase with each passing second, it felt like I was being torn apart. Through the agony cursing through my body, I could vaguely hear Jade's own screams of pain as she went through the same ordeal that I was going through, and I knew that I wasn't the only one suffering through what was happening to us.

__What's happening? It's not supposed to hurt...__ were my last thoughts before my entire world became black. 

* * *

~Jade's POV~

_YEAH!!_ No more Demon World!! I cried out happily as I raced across the landscape, jumping from floating platform to the next, __I love how there isn't any gravity here,__ Jade thought cheerfully to herself, as a grin spread across her face, as she leaped for the next floating platform, __it makes it a lot easier to get to where I want to go fast.__

Skidding across the surface of the platform she had landed on, she see's Po Kong come flying in her direction because of an attack by the Moon Demon, and Jade quickly went to the edge of the platform, and climbed down and allowed herself to fall to one of the lower ones, as Po flew overhead, completely smashing the platform Jade had just left, into little pieces.

Keeping to the lower parts of some of the platforms to keep out of harms way, when all of the demon sorcerers started flinging attacks and boulders at each other to try and keep each other away from the portal, I soon found myself standing on the platform that was facing the portal that would take me back home, and back to Uncle Jackie and the others.

Happy at my success, I turn around to see how much time I had left before the demons would be there, and I could see that Hsi Wu was the only one in the lead.

As I watch, I can see the smirk on his face as he glanced back to look at his brothers and sisters who were still fighting, thinking that he was the one who would be freed from their prison.

As I watched batboy racing this way, I could see him glance over his should again as if looking for something, and I knew then that he hadn't seen me in front of the portal yet.

Grinning a bit, I decided to rub it in first, as payback for what he put me through in the past, before I left and called out to him.

_Oh, Hsi Wu!!_ I called out, making my voice sound sweet as I called out his name, as I waved at him.

His reaction to seeing me was hilarious. Even from where I was standing I could see his head snap back to look in my direction in disbelief, his glowing red eyes widening in horror as he saw me standing in front of the demon portal.

Smirking a bit, I lifted my hand to my lips and blew Hsi Wu a mocking kiss goodbye. Only ___one_ can go through. I called out as a reminder, as I turned to face the portal, and started walking the few remaining feet to it, and got ready to jump through it.

As I leaped for the portal, I could hear Hsi Wu scream out in denial over what we both knew was going to happen once I was through the portal, and could feel my smile grow.

__Too bad, so sad, Hsi Wu. I'm going back home. And your going to stay here forever.__ I thought happily as I felt the familiar tingling fill my body as I entered the gateway.

I was almost completely through the portal, when I felt a clawed hand suddenly grab hold of the back of my jacket, in a hard, tight grip, just as I was sucked all the way into the portal.

Feeling whatever it was that had snagged me being pulled along, I twisted around as much as I could, to see what it was, and saw Hsi Wu's glowing red eyes staring back at me, just before pain started shooting throughout my body, as the blue energy inside the portal turned red.

__Uncle Jackie, Torhu...__ were my last thoughts as my world slowly became black. 

* * *

~Meanwhile~

On both sides of the Demon Portal, the humans and demon sorcerers could hear the duo's screams of pain, moments before the portal closed, without either one of the youngsters reappearing. 

* * *

~Demon World~

Hsi Wu?! Bai Tza said quietly, her glowing red eyes widening in shock and disbelief at what had just happened. 

The portal had closed, but not before all of the demons heard the combined agonizing screams of both Jade and Hsi Wu before the door had slammed shut behind them, causing the other demons to stop fighting amongst themselves.

What just happened? Dai Gui asked, as he looked at his brothers and sisters in confusion, as he got up from where he had fallen with unsteady legs, What the hell happened to Hsi Wu?! 

* * *

~Earth~

Jackie, Torhu, and Uncle stared in open disbelief, as the Demon Portal slammed shut without releasing the youngest member of their group, as all three men stood still, visibly shaken by the sound of Jade's screams combined with the screams of someone else. 

Meanwhile, Valmont was gleefully still doing his victory dance on top of the archway entrance of Hong Kong Moose World, over his newfound freedom from Shendu's procession, completely oblivious to what had just happened below him.

Um... Was that supposed to happened? Torhu asked as he kept his gaze still on the spot where the Demon Portal once stood, and earned himself a kick in the shins by Uncle. Where's Jade?

Aiya! Of course that wasn't supposed to happen!! Uncle shouted, as he started to pace, This is not good.

Uncle, what happened?! Jackie cried out in panic, bringing his hands up to rub the back of his neck, before spinning around to face Uncle, What happened to Jade?! Why was she screaming like that-_OW!_

How would I know! I've never encountered something like this happening before! Uncle snapped after twapping Jackie on the side of his head. 

Can you reopen the portal and get her back, sensei? Torhu asked worriedly as he stared back at where the demon portal once stood.

Aiyaah! Don't you think I want to, but it's too late, Uncle exclaimed as he rounded on his assistant, his face becoming saddened, It's just like what happened after I sealed Bai Tza's portal. Nothing will be able to reopen Shendu's portal again. And even if I could, I don't think Jade is even in Demon World anymore. 

But she could be in danger! Jackie cried, his eyes bulging out as he stared at the older man in disbelief for a few moments, before starting to pace, If the final portal is sealed permanently. Jade is still in Demon World.

I don't believe Jade may still be in Demon World any longer. Uncle said.

What do you mean sensei? Torhu asked.

Those screams were coming from directly inside the gateway, which means if Jade _was_ in the gateway when it closed she could be anywhere by now. And I don't' think she was alone when it happened. Uncle said as he also started pacing around in circles as he tried to come up with a solution for what had just happened. But who did that other voice that we heard screaming come from? It sounded almost familiar.

That's because that second voice you heard screaming was our brother Hsi Wu! a familiar loud screechy voice called out from somewhere nearby, causing the three men to jump in fright, as they looked around in search of it's location.

That sounded like the water demon, Bai Tza's voice, Jackie said, as he looked around in search of where the voice came from, but didn't see anything unusual in sight, 

Over here you idiots! another voice thundered.

Jackie, Uncle, and Torhu all turned around to look towards the car they had arrived in earlier, to see the windshield was now glowing, and was showing the floating heads of seven of the Demon Sorcerers.

What did you do with our brother?! Bai Tza demanded as she glared at the group of humans with narrowed glowing eyes. He didn't come back on this side, when the portal closed.

What did you do with my niece?! Jackie countered, anger filling his own voice, combined with a hint of worry in his tone, She didn't come back on this side.

We don't have your blasted niece! Dai Gui growled out.

Jackie ran a hand trough his hair uneasily, as worry appeared on his face, Well we don't have Hsi Wu, either. Neither one came out of the portal on our side before it slammed shut. 

Well neither one came back out on our side. Tso Lan said in a reasonable tone, though you could hear the barely repressed anger and worry in his voice. Hsi Wu grabbed hold of your niece just as she was about to enter the portal, and both were sucked in together. And we already know what happened after that.

But the demon portal is supposed to only allow one person to go through. Jackie said incredulously, Uncle do you think that's what went wrong? Because both of them went through the portal at the same time?

Aiyaa! Everyone be quiet! I must think about this some more. Uncle shouted, as he pulled open the passenger door of the car and sat inside. I don't know how to explain what happened any better than you do, Jackie! 

But Uncle-Ow!

Didn't Uncle just say he needed quiet? Uncle snapped as he glared up at his nephew, as he lowered his hand back down, There's nothing in my research that tells about something like this happening before! If the portal _did_ let them out, they could be anywhere in the world. 

If ___we_ don't have them, and _they_ don't have them, then _who_ has them? Torhu asked a few seconds later, when the two groups lapsed into silence once more. Where in the world are they?

Or they might not even be in _this_ world anymore. Tso Lan said.

The portal could have sent two of them into another dimension, wouldn't you agree, brothers and sisters? Tso Lan asked as his floating head turned towards his siblings for confirmation.

What do you mean? Jackie demanded.

Even if he _was_ lost somewhere there in the human realm, then something is wrong. If Hsi Wu _was_ still in this dimension we would have been able to sense him by now. Tso Lan said, as he turned his attention back towards Jackie, eyes narrowing. And I haven't felt anything from him this whole time we've been talking.

That's a bad sign is it? Jackie asked.

What do you think Chan, Shendu snarled as he glared at Jackie and the others from his spot on the windshield. Under the circumstances, if we are unable to sense Hsi Wu, it could mean one out of two things. One Hsi Wu is completely out of our reach in ___this_ reality, ___or_ he's...

Don't say it!! Jackie yelled, visibly paling as he realized what the demon sorcerer was going to say next, __If their telling the truth, then Jade could be...__

We don't know for sure if Jade and Hsi Wu are dead, right? Torhu asked, cutting into the conversation, as a worried looked appeared on his features as he looked at the stricken looks on Jackie and Uncle's faces. They could still be alive, and the portal could have sent them ___anywhere_. All we need to do is find a way to bring them back.

Torhu is right, Uncle announced as he looked at Torhu, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, There must be a way to bring them back. All I need to do is some research on the matter.

Jackie nodded his head in agreement to Uncle's declaration, I'm not giving into the idea of Jade being dead until I see her with my own eyes.

We're helping too! Po Kong's voice rumbled, though it was almost drowned out by the protests of her siblings. 

Why should we work with you?! Uncle demanded, as he glared at the Mountain Demon's astral form, You demons are evil, and no good will come from allying ourselves with the forces of darkness!

I don't see why not, Chi Wizard. By working together, ___all_ of us get what we want. Po Kong said simply, as she eyed Uncle, as a smug look appeared on her features as she smiled, before continuing, If our working together works out, then you ___mortals_ will get your niece back, and ___we_ will get our brother back. It's that simple.

Before Uncle could say anything further, Jackie quickly jumped in.

We'll do it! Jackie announced, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from Uncle and Torhu. Especially the angry look Uncle was shooting his way, as he quickly ducked one of Uncle's blows as he continued speaking, I may not like it, but I don't see what other choice we might have.

Jackie! Don't go making deals with ___them_! I don't need ___their_ help in bringing Jade home. Uncle cried out, as he glared at the demons floating heads in frustration, Making deals with ___their_ kind will lead us down the wrong path!

I know that Uncle. Jackie looked over at Uncle uncertainly, as a pained look appeared on his features, I don't like it either, and especially after everything we've been through lately. But...

What have you to lose from working with us, chi wizard? Po asked, as she looked the old man over, seeing the tenseness in his body, We are still trapped in the Netherworld thanks to you, so we can't do any harm to you from here, now can we?

You stay out of this demon! Uncle shouted, as he turned his attention fully onto Po, eyes narrowing in distrust.

We can discuss this further at a later date. It's already been settled, old man, so get used to it. Po said dismissively, cutting off Uncle's tirade, as her image along with the image of the other demons started to fade, We have planning to do if we want Hsi Wu and Jade to return soon, and we can't waste another moment now can we?

Wait a minute! Nothings settled Uncle started, but it was too late.

The demons were gone. 

* * *

How ___dare_ you go around making decisions ___like_ that without consulting me, Po! Tchang thundered as he glared up at Po Kong from his perch, As the oldest, I'm the leader of this family, so what I say goes! Not you!

Just what were you thinking, Po, to ally us with the Chans?! Bai Tza exclaimed angrily once they were alone, Those humans ___can't_ be trusted, especially that blasted chi wizard!

Quiet all of you. And don't give me that look, Tchang, Po chided as she glared at all of her siblings, silencing them instantly We have as much at stake here as you Chans. Hsi Wu is our brother, and we won't give up on him either until there is proof of his demise.

What?! No way! The runt can ___stay_ lost for all I care! Shendu exclaimed, his eyes blazing angrily, ignoring the looks he was now getting from the rest of his siblings because of his choice in words, as he look up defiantly at Po Kong, I would sooner die first before I'd work with ___Chan!_

Well then, it's too bad that you're ___already_ dead now, isn't it, Shendu? Xiao Fung commented cheerfully, though the glare he shot at the floating Dragon spirit made the cheerfulness sound false. So you don't have much say in it, now do you?

Shendu's eyes widened in shock at Xiao's comment, snarling angrily as he turned his heated glare on his brother, but remained silent.

Xiao, Shendu behave! Po Kong commanded as she glared at her two younger brothers, frowning at both demons, This is no time for us to argue amongst ourselves.

Well ___someone_ had to say it, Shendu, Xiao said, ignoring Po for the moment, as he grinned mischievously over at Shendu, Xiao turned his attention back towards Po Kong, cocking his head to one side as he looked up at her curiously, Though I must admit, that I don't want to work with the Chan's either, Po.

I don't see what choice we have at the moment, Po said, as her frown deepened, As long as we are trapped here in the Netherworld, we don't have the resources that is needed to find Hsi Wu on our own, When Tchang opened his mouth to interrupt her, she quickly continued, ___Despite_ what ___some_ of you may say to the contrary.

Tchang Zu grumbled to himself, as he glared up at Po Kong menacingly, before settling down as he realized that she was right for once.

I agree, Tso Lan said, nodding his head in agreement as he looked towards Po, then back at the view screen that still showed Jackie and the others talking amongst themselves even though the humans didn't know they were still being watched, I want to find Hsi Wu at all costs, even if it means having to work together with our enemies to do so.

This could work to our advantage, Bai Tza said as understanding filled her, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around, If His winds up reappearing in the mortal realm, he can get us out of here, unless he gets caught by the Chans. 

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human world, Jackie was in a heated discussion with Uncle and Torhu about the deal he just made with the demon sorcerers, as they got ready to leave the Moose World Theme Park and catch a ride back home to San Francisco.

Jackie!! How could you make a deal with the forces of darkness!! Uncle shouted, as he glared at his nephew angrily, after twapping him twice on the side with his finger, Nothing good will come of it!

I know Uncle, but I don't see what other choice we have. Jackie said, rubbing his sore head as he looked, It's Jade we're talking about here. We ___have_ to bring her back from wherever she is.

Jackie are you sure you made the right choice in agreeing to work with the demon sorcerers? Torhu asked, worry filling his voice, What if something goes wrong, or they...

There's no telling what the demon door took her and Hsi Wu, and we may need all the help we can get in bringing them back. Jackie said, as he looked over at the spot where the doorway once stood, half hoping that the gateway would reappear and open back up to release Jade, with no luck, The demons seem to want Hsi Wu back as much as ___we_ want Jade back, so I don't see what harm it could do to work with them for the time being.

I say there, Chan! Valmont's voice suddenly called out to them, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the crime boss. A moment of your time if you don't mind.

They could see that he had finally finished with his victory dance and was now sitting on the archway, with his legs dangling over the side, with a worried look on his face, as he look down at them from his perch. 

I don't mean to be a bother right now. Valmont started, once he saw that he had the other's attention focused on him now, as a sheepish look appeared on his features, But can you fellows help me down from here? I'm still stuck up here you know.

__

To Be Continued...

============================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So tell me, what do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Or let it die a slow death here?

If you all think I should continue this, could someone send me a fanart picture of Teenage Jade and Hsi Wu (in human form with maybe his wings), if anyone's interested? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return Home

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_ and _**Pokémon**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Author's Notes:**_ A Jade/Hsi Wu crossover fanfic. What if, during the _Eighth Demon Door_' episode, Hsi Wu ___did_ manage to make it to the gateway in time, just as Jade had almost completely crossed through it, and when both entered the gateway at the same time it malfunctioned and wound up sending the two to another dimension.

Minor spoilers for the ending of the _Eighth Demon Door_' episode of _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_.

Forbidden Love  
Chapter 1: The Return Home  
By: Princess Star Neko  
======================================

It's been two months since the incident with the Shendu's demon portal, and Uncle still hasn't found a way to bring Jade back, and grudgingly Hsi Wu too, even ___with_ the other Demon Sorcerers help from where they were in Demon World.

Jackie was looking disenheartened as he sat at another desk, flipping through the pages of one of the spell books that Uncle had him studying. It had been like this for the last couple of months. 

Whenever he wasn't on an archeological assignment for a museum, or helping Captain Black, he was helping Uncle do research on trying to find a way to bring Jade back home, with little success. 

Torhu was upstairs in his room with another stack of spell books at his side, as he searched for information on the Demon portals.

Aiyaaa!! Uncle can't work like this! Uncle wailed, as he flung his hands up into the air in frustration, as he sat he set aside another spell book that he'd been looking through, It's too noisy in here for Uncle to concentrate! 

As he looked around the seemingly quiet shop in irritation, before his eyes settled on a nearby tv with narrowed eyes, which was turned off. 

_JACKIE!!!_ Come remove tv from room!! Uncle shouted, irritation filling his voice, as he continued glaring at the silent tv, Electrical currents running in wires disturbing Uncle's concentration!!

Looks like Uncle is getting into one of his moods' again, Jackie muttered as a sigh escaped his lips, as he tiredly came out of his room to go downstairs to remove the tv, and passed by Torhu who had come out of his own room.

You know how sensei is when he doesn't get enough sleep, Jackie. Torhu said simply, as a yawn escaped from his mouth as he stretched, None of us have gotten any sleep since Jade's disappearance.

If he keeps this up, we'll never get any peace unless he goes to sleep soon, Jackie said a few minutes later, as he made his way back upstairs, he stopped outside the door that lead into Jade's room. Opening the door, he stared inside the room, looking around sadly.

The room had remained untouched since Jade's disappearance, except for the few times Torhu came in to dust.

__Where are you Jade?__ Jackie wondered silently to himself as he stepped further into the room, stopping at Jade's desk to pick up a framed picture of the two of them together in London. __Are you all right? Are you even still alive?__

_Hey Uncle Jackie! Cheer up big guy, everything'll be okay._

Jackie asked, as he spun around in surprise, nearly dropping the frame, when he thought he heard Jade's voice, and for a moment he thought he saw her standing behind him, grinning mischievously as she always did, but then the image of her faded from view.

Blinking his eyes a few times as he tried to figure out if he had really seen Jade standing there, but when the image didn't return, he shrugged his shoulders.

I must be more tired than I thought, Jackie said out loud, as he placed the picture back in it's spot, and yawned again as he shut the door behind him and headed back to his own room. 

* * *

~A few days later~

A sudden flash of light lit up the night sky above San Francisco, making the darkening sky become as bright as day, as a swirling vortex appeared. 

Moments later, four figures appeared from the portal, just as it closed behind them. As the light died down, to reveal a teenage girl around eighteen years old, with long black hair tied back into a pigtail. Slung over her shoulders was a large black duffle bag. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a white t-shirt with white boots, and was riding on the back of what looked like a huge bird. 

Flying next to them was a teenage boy with huge black bat wings protruding from his back, dark brown eyes, and three long strands of hair hanging in front of his face. He wore a red vest with dark green pants and a white shirt. Hanging over his left shoulder was a dark blue duffle bag. 

Sitting on his shoulder was a small green creature with large blue eyes, that looked to be no bigger than his hand.

I don't believe it! We're finally home! The girl squealed in delight as she looked down at the city lights below them from the back of her Pidgeot, as she punched the air with a closed fist. 

I can't believe the Weed actually had the power to do what we couldn't do with a simple spell. her companion muttered under his breath, as he also looked down at the city streets. Look's like that little trip true time and space took a lot out of her.

the little plant pokémon exclaimed indignantly as she glared at the demon who's shoulder she was resting on before, turning her little nose up at him, and flew over towards Jade.

Hey, Hsi Wu! Don't call Bijou a weed!. The girl exclaimed as she gave the boy a dark look as she gently grabbed hold of the pokémon before it fell out of the sky in exhaustion, and placed it on her lap to rest, before turning back to the demon.

This ___weed_ got us home if you remember correctly. Jade snapped angrily, though her expression softened a bit as she stared at her companion's embarrassed expression. After all those failed attempts of ___yours_, I was wondering if ___I_ was going to be an old woman by the time we ever found a way home. 

Oh, and like you were much help in that department, Jade. Hsi Wu snapped, as he placed his hands on hips to scowl at the girl before him, You baby that Celebi too much.

Whatever. She needs babying since she ___is_ still just a baby. Jade replied, before gently patting the pokémon on the head get it's attention, Stormy, go down please. And remember what I told you. Nobody's seen a pokémon before, so we don't want to draw any attention.

Like we haven't already drawn attention towards ourselves, from that light show we just displayed? Hsi Wu said sarcastically, as he followed Jade and the pokémon to the ground.

So what do we do now? Where do we head first? Hsi Wu asked, once he touched down to the hard concrete, his wings folded onto his back, then disappeared as if they never been there, while Jade recalled Stormy and Bijou to their pokéballs to rest.

We go to Uncles shop. Jade said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she dropped the balls into her backpack with the others, I just hope it's still here after all these years.

As the two walked down the streets towards their destination, they passes by a newspaper stand, that still had copies of that days newspaper on display.

As they passed by, Hsi Wu happened to glance at one of the newspapers that were in view, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the date.

Hey Jade look at the date on this newspaper. Hsi Wu demanded, as he stopped to snatch the newspaper from the stand and checked the date once more, Do you think that's the right one?

Jade walked back over to take a look, her eyes widen in surprise and worry as she checked the date, Aw nuts. If that date's right, then it looks like we've been only missing two months here.

At least we now know why nobody's come looking for us all these years. Hsi Wu said as he leaned against a nearby wall, crossing his arms across his chest as a low chuckle escaped from his lips, as he quickly ducked Jades swing. What was that for?!

What's so funny?! Jade countered as she glared back at the demon boy, There's nothing at all funny about all this, Hsi Wu. It has to be a mistake we made. Bijou...

You just don't get it do you? If this was the weeds doing, why would she bring us two months ___after_ we left instead of the dropping us off on the ___exact_ day we disappeared? Hsi Wu said, shaking his head ruefully as he straightened out his clothes, dusting them off as he walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist Time went by faster for us in the Pokémon world than it did here. 

But that'll mean that everyone's going to be expecting to see a kid version of me, Jade whined, as she looked down at her own body, while leaning into Hsi Wu's embrace, Not teenage me They'll think it's all your fault, and Uncle will probably be going crazy trying to find a spell to change me back into a kid again if they don't believe what we tell them and...

You're worrying too much about this you know that? We might as well go Hsi Wu said as he hugged her tighter, as he made his wings reappear and took off into the air with Jade in his arms, with her own arms around his neck.

I'm kind of dreading going home right now. Jade said with a sigh, as she looked down at the street below, Their not going like it that we're together.

Oh and like ___I'm_ that eager to see my brothers and sisters again after all this time? Hsi Wu countered, arching a brow, I'm going to have enough of my own trouble with them when they find out I'm back, and still free. I've gotten used to not having them around...

If they don't like it, then we can just go back home' once Bijou's recovered. It's not like I consider this world home anymore anyway. Jade said.

Everybody's probably still trying to find the correct spell to bring us back from wherever they think the demon portal sent us too. Hsi Wu said, as he lightly kissed her neck, If we know your uncle's they'd probably stop at nothing to getting you back even after just two months.

I'm more worried about what they'd do when they realize who you are. Unless I can convince them that your not the same as before, Jade muttered, a small pout appearing on her features, as she hugged and that I'm not under some kind of spell, you're going to have a one way trip back to the Netherworld. 

* * *

~Demon World~

Tso Lan was sitting on one of the floating boulders in the Nether Realm, busy working on some new spells, and was the first to feel it, and looked around for the source.

It would seem that Hsi Wu has managed to return to us on his own. Tso Lan thought to himself as he set off to look for the rest of his siblings.

It didn't take long for him to find the rest, because they were already gathered in their usual meeting place talking amongst themselves.

Tso Lan! Bai Tza called out when she saw her brother approach, Did you feel it also? Hsi Wu...

I know Bai, Tso Lan said simply, as he settled on one of the floating rocks in the center of the group, It would seem our little brother has found a way home without our help.

This is great! Po Kong thundered from her perch on one of the larger platform, as she looked down at her siblings, Now that he's back, it means.

With Hsi Wu out in the human realm ___he_ can find a way to free us from this horrid dimension. Bai Tza cackled as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation of what was to come now that Hsi Wu was back.

Unless those blasted Chans find out about his return and send him back here. Dai Gui said, as he sat on his boulder, Hsi Wu had better not get himself caught by the chi wizard before he has time to come up with a plan to free us.

* * *

~Earth, Uncles Rare Antiques and Finds~

Uncle and Torhu were up late doing research on possible leads that would take them to where Jade and Hsi Wu were, and Torhu had turned on the tv to watch the news while Uncle studied.

After some hesitation, Jackie had finally decided that he needed a break from the shop and all the research, and after receiving a call from the city museum, had taken off yesterday afternoon to go work on a new archeological dig in Africa, and wouldn't be back until sometime Sunday night.

...Just moments ago the night sky over San Francisco lit up in a huge display of lights and colors. A news reporter said, as he faced the news camera. 

Torhu! Turn the volume down! Uncle can't concentrate with all that noise!! Uncle shouted from the back of the shop.

Sorry Sensei. Torhu said sheepishly, as he took the remote control and lowered the volume a few notches. It won't happen again.

That's strange, Torhu said, as he listened to the newscast with interest after bringing in a tray of snacks for him and Uncle to eat while they studied the books, What do you think might have caused them, sensei?

Strange lights in the sky not important, Uncle said, as he glanced up momentarily to frown at Torhu, Finding Jade and Hsi Wu more important.

As the tv droned on, the silence of the shop was broken, by the sound of someone loudly knocking on the front door of the shop. 

Torhu! Go see who's at the door and tell them that we're closed for the night! Uncle shouted towards his assistant, and immediately went back to his research with missing a beat, I must not be disturbed tonight.

Yes, Sensei, Torhu said as he sighed, and he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched, before walking towards the front of the shop, undid the locks, and threw open the door.

We're closed for the night! Come back tomorrow during business hours! Torhu ordered, not bothering to look at the two figures in front of him before getting ready to shut the door on them once more, when an nearly familiar voice stopped him, only taking time to barely notice that one of them was a girl with long hair.

Wait Torhu, don't shut the door please. We've come a long way to get here. The girl pleaded as she thrust a hand out to try and stop the door from closing.

Torhu blinked down at the girl in confusion as he tried to figure out who she was and how she knew his name, as he tried to make out her face along with her companion, but couldn't make them out, through the darkness outside. 

Who are you, and how do you know my name? Torhu asked, confusion filling his voice, as he tried to make out the figure's features, as he fiddled with the light switch that would light up the entranceway.

Let us in, and we'll tell you. It's getting cold out here you know. The boy said rudely, only to yelp in pain when the girl stomped on his foot, 

Be nice, Hsi. The girl said as she glared at her companion for a moment, before turning her attention back to Torhu, though her face was still hidden by the shadows, Geez, T. a girl is gone for awhile and everybody forgets who she is. I'm hurt.

T'? Why did you just call me by that name? The only one who's ever called me that was... Torhu said, only to stop in mid sentence, as his eyes widened a bit, recalling that only one girl had ever to call him by the first letter of his name, but it had to be impossible. From what he could make out of the girl before him, she looked to be in her late teens, and not a nine-year-old child. It was just impossible.

Wasn't it? 

But still...

The one and only, duh. Jade said cheerfully as she finally stepped further into the light, giving him a full view of her, causing Torhu's eyes to widen even more, as soon as he saw her. Hey, T, miss me?

Her features hadn't changed that much over the years. Her body had filled out considerably, and had a more slightly muscled built, as she clutched the duffle bag with one hand. Her long black hair was tied back into a braided ponytail that went back down to her knees, while the top of her head just barely reached Torhu's shoulder.

While Tohru tried to figure out whether or not the girl before him really was the Jade he knew, the teenager looked directly up at him, and gave the large man her trademark impish smile that Torhu recognized instantly.

Jade is that really you? What happened to you? Torhu demanded incredulously as he reached out to pull Jade the rest of the way into the shop, and into a huge hug, You got... big.

Of course I got big, T, Jade said with a slight huff, as she tried to suck in some air, before she finally pulled out of Torhu's grip once he set her back down on her feet, For me and Hsi Wu, it's been nine years since we last saw you guys.

Hsi Wu? Where is he? Did he hurt you in anyway. Torhu exclaimed, as he looked around for the sky demon, but almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, a loud sparking sound followed by a high pitch howl of pain could be heard, causing the two to turn their attention back to Jade's companion.

Spinning around to see what had caused the sound while pushing Jade behind him, he could only see a teenage boy hopping around outside the shop as he batted at his smoking clothes. He had long black hair and red-brown eyes, dressed in black pants, white t-shirt, and combat boots standing outside of the threshold of the entrance of the shop. 

Torhu's eyes widened in shock, as he recognized Hsi Wu in his human form. Though it looked a bit older than when he last saw it.

Hsi Wu are you okay?! Jade demanded, jerking away from Torhu to check on her companion, concern filling her as she saw what had happened, What happened?!

I forgot about the blasted anti-demon protection spell the old fossil put on the shop door to keep my kind out! Hsi Wu snarled. The Sky Demon was now cursing in every language he knew, as he rubbed his burned arms, and dusted off the smoke trailing off his clothes, as he glared at the entrance of the shop. You'd think that after all of us had been sent back to Demon World he would have taken it off by now... Jade if you wouldn't mind inviting me in...

Oh sure, Jade said as she started walking forward to do so, when Torhu's big hands grabbed her and held her back, pulled her away from the doorway.

Jade stay back! Torhu cried as he tried to grab Jade, eyes widening as he stared at demon in front of him, You're not getting in here demon! he declared, before turning around to yell for Uncle, while keeping both arms around Jade. Uncle!! We need a spell to banish a demon!

Torhu wait! Jade said as she tried to pull out of the giant's grip with little success, as she tried to calm him down, It's all right. Hsi Wu's not our enemy anymore.

Before Torhu could respond, Uncle came rushing out of the back room, with his wand' ready, as he took in the situation, eyeing the girl Torhu was holding first, Aiya!! What's the meaning of this, Torhu? Where's the demon?! And who's that girl?

Uncle, you're not going to believe this, Torhu said, as he looked uncertainly at Jade, before continuing, but this girl is...

Hiya, Uncle. It's me Jade, Jade piped in, smiling brightly at the elderly man, cutting off Torhu's words, as she stared at the old man before her from behind Torhu's arms.

Uncles eyes widened in shock as he took another look at the teenaged girl in Torhu's arms, Aiyah! But how can you be Jade? Who are you really? You have to be lying! Jade is a little girl...

It's really me, Uncle. I've grown up, it's been eight years for me and Hsi Wu since we last saw you guys, but we're back now. Jade said, not realizing the mistake she had just made by mentioning the sky demons name, I've missed you guys so much. 

Hsi Wu!! Uncle thundered, anger replacing his shock at the sound of the sky demon's name, as he turned back to Torhu, Torhu, is Hsi Wu the demon you were calling me out here to vanquish?

Yes sensei, it's Hsi Wu. When he tried crossing through the front door, your anti demon protection spell kicked in, and... Torhu began, only to stop when Jade suddenly started kicking and flailing out her arms.

Uncle wait! Jade exclaimed as she started struggling to get free so she could stop the Chi Wizard before he did anything she would regret, Before you do anything, I have to tell you that this is all really a ___BIG_ misunderstanding, you see...

I see that I caught you guys at a wrong time, Hsi Wu's voice came in from the other side of the entranceway, causing all eyes to turn on him, to see Hsi Wu, still in his human form, standing just outside the front door with his arms crossed, I'll just be going until Jade explains stuff.

Hsi, wait don't go yet! Jade exclaimed as she looked back at the Skye demon.

Much to both Torhu and Uncle's surprise, Hsi Wu turned his gaze towards Jade, his expression softening when he stared at her before it hardened as he returned his gaze on the two men before him.

Sorry Jade, but I am ___not_ sticking around while the old farts being chi spell happy with his magic blowfish. Hsi Wu said, as his wings appeared on his back, and he lifted off of the ground, Don't worry, Jade I'll be back. If you need me, just have Houdini call me.

Jade grumbled, as she glanced back at Uncle and Torhu, seeing the angry looks the two men were shooting at Hsi Wu, as the Sky Demon made a quick getaway into the night sky.

Young lady you have some explaining to do! Uncle exclaimed as he turned towards his now teenage niece, as soon as Hsi Wu was out of sight.

__

To Be Continued...

============================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I've been busy lately, and been coming up with all kinds of new story ideas just waiting to written. Though the first one of those new ideas to actually make it onto the net is _Nezumi ½_'.

The next chapter of _Forbidden Love_' and _Forbidden Hearts_' ___should_ be coming up soon in the next couple of days/weeks or so, so please be patient everyone. ^_^v 


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunions

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Jackie Chan Adventures_** and **_Pokémon_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Summary:_** A Jade/Hsi Wu crossover fanfic. What if, during the '_Eighth Demon Door_' episode, Hsi Wu ___did_ manage to make it to the gateway in time, just as Jade had almost completely crossed through it, and when both entered the gateway at the same time it malfunctioned and wound up sending the two to another dimension.

Minor spoilers for the ending of the '_Eighth Demon Door_' episode of _**Jackie Chan Adventures**_.

**To my reviewers:**  
**_Peter Kim:_** True, but remember after he was released from Valmont's body, Uncle used the same spell that he used to banish the other demons back to the Demon Realm. Shendu only escaped from Demon World ___one_ more during the Book of Ages arc, but after that ended, he was still stuck in Demon World with his brothers and sisters until ___Daolong Wong_ made the deal with him to free him and used his dark magic to grow Shendu a new body to inhabit. Everybody's been busy trying to bring back Jade and Hsi Wu, that the Demon Sorcerer's haven't had ___time_ to start plotting out another way out of the demon realm, so the '_Book of Ages_' arc of JCA hasn't happened yet in my story (and I don't think it'll ever will).

**

Forbidden Love  
Chapter 2: Family Reunions  
By: Princess Star Neko  


**

A few hours later found Jade sitting in a chair in one of Section 13's labs, while she allowed Uncle to do a Chi Spell to try and return her to her 'correct' age, and banish whatever evil spell Hsi Wu must have cast on her to make her believe that she was really a teenager.

After wasting an hour of trying to convince the elderly man that she wasn't under a spell, and that she ___was_ in her correct age, and finally agreed to let the old man try his magic on her.

'_Hsi Wu has all the luck. At least he didn't stick around long enough for Uncle to cast a Chi Spell on him._' Jade thought darkly, as she remembered how her demonic companion had managed to get away once before Uncle had gotten the chance to cast a banishing spell on him. '_Running away as soon as Uncle whipped out his magic fish. And taking Bijou when I wasn't looking!_'

It wasn't until after she arrived at Section 13 and she was rummaging through her backpack, only to find Bijou's Master Ball was missing, and only a note from Hsi Wu telling her that he was borrowing the 'weed' to see if she could get him back into Demon World so he could see ___his_ family, and was leaving her to deal with ___her_ family while he was gone.

After what seemed to be the ___fifteenth_ attempt at changing her back to normal, Uncle had finally given up for the moment, and left the room to talk with Captain Black and the others, while she was moved back into her old room with the door locked behind her.

Much to Jade's irritation, her backpack along with everything inside it had been confiscated by Section 13 operatives as soon as she had stepped into the secret base, and were being examined by officials.

The pack didn't have much inside of it, except for 3 spare changes of clothes, toothbrush and comb... And about 16 miniaturized different colored pokéballs.

'_I really hope they don't find a way to open up the pokéballs,_' Jade thought, as she thought about what might happen once they saw what was inside them, '_Manic and Bruiser would have a fit if they see strangers with their balls and no sign of me in sight._'

'_I wonder how Hsi Wu is doing out there?_' Jade wondered as she looked up at the ceiling in thought as she thought of her demonic companion. '_Bet he's just goofing off as usual._'

* * *

Meanwhile, Back with Hsi Wu

Hsi Wu was lying on his back on top of the water tower where he was first defeated by the Chan's staring up at the night sky. Lying next to him was a scruffy looking black and gray dog, who was sleeping contently next to him.

'_I wonder how Jade is doing with her own family?_' Hsi Wu thought silently to himself, as he continued staring up at the sky and sighed, '_Hopefully a lot better than I will with mine._'

He was still in human form, with his large wings folded underneath his body as a makeshift mattress as he laid down, looking up into the polluted night sky, and found himself already missing the world he and Jade had left behind a few hours ago.

'_Who would have thought after all this time of wanting to get back here, I'd find myself missing the Pokémon world so much? _' Hsi Wu thought as he sat up, a gentle wind caused his long black hair to fan out behind him in a loose ponytail, '_If anyone told me I'd feel like this four years ago, I would have skinned them alive. Being back here is going to be nothing but trouble, especially when..._'

"___HSI WU!_"

"___GAH!_" Hsi Wu exclaimed, nearly tumbling off of the water tower in surprise at the sudden intrusion in his mind, catching himself in mid air before he fell very far while using his hands to cover his ears, as he recognized as belong to his older brother Dai Gui. "Not so ___loud_, Dai!"

"So the pup's feeling a bit jumpy today?" Shendu said with an evil laugh, as he watched Sky demon's antics, as a smirk appeared on his ghostly features, "You should be after taking so long to contact the rest of us."

As Hsi Wu turned in the direction of Shendu's voices, he watched as his older siblings astral projected floating heads appeared in front of him out of thin air, and Hsi Wu glowered angrily at Shendu's head.

"Let's see how jumpy ___you_ are, Shendu, after spending ___nine_ years without hearing the rest of you," Hsi Wu snapped, his eyes narrowing angrily as he looked at his brothers and sisters as their astral heads appeared around him, "___yelling_ in your mind everyday. One gets ___used_ to having a little peace and quiet after awhile."

"I see the brat's gotten cocky while he's been away," Shendu snarled as he glared at Hsi Wu, who only smirked at the Fire Demon.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to the only one who may hold the key to getting all of you out of there?" Hsi Wu asked innocently, as a fake injured look appeared on his features before he turned away from them, "Maybe I'll just leave the lot of you in the Nether World for awhile longer."

"You know of a way to get out of here!" Tchang Zu demanded in his thundering voice, as his astral head hovered back into Hsi Wu's line of sight, and gave the younger demon a dark look, "Hsi Wu as your older brother, I ___order_ that you to use it to let us out!"

"Not before he lets me out first!" Bai Tsa exclaimed.

"No me!" Xiao Fung said.

"I'm the eldest so I'm going first!" Tchang said as he glared at his siblings, and a full out argument broke out.

"_**QUIET!**_" Hsi Wu shouted, after five minutes had passed and it looked like the others weren't going to stop arguing any time soon, and in a matter of seconds his siblings were silent, "I ___said_ that I ___might_ have a way to get you guys out or not. But I need a little more time before I'll know for sure."

"Exactly how long are we talking about here, Hsi Wu?" Tso Long asked, his eyes narrowing a bit as he stared at his younger brother, "How much longer do we have to wait before you can release us?"

"Well I used up too much of the power source coming back home," Hsi Wu explained, as he settled back onto the water tower with a bored look on his face, "That it'll take at ___least_ a week for it to recharge enough to give it another go."

"A week!" Bai Tsa shrieked, as she glared at Hsi Wu who seemed completely unphased by the looks he was now receiving from his brothers and sisters, "Why should it take a week to get it working again?"

"If it needs a charge, I'll more than be glad to charge it for you," Tchang Zu growled out angrily, as sparks of lightning started to build up around him, "This way we'll get it done sooner than later."

"It won't work like that, Tchang. It's very delicate piece of work, and you'll only wind up destroying it in the process." Hsi Wu said, flinching a bit at the image of what one of Tchang's electric attacks could do to Bijou if he was given the chance, "Besides I don't even know if it actually ___will_ work in getting you guys out until it's fully recharged. So I'm ___not_ making any promises that I ___probably_ won't be able to keep."

"Why you impertinent little..."

"Your just lucky that you're over there," Tchang Zu roared out as he glared back "or else we'd give you a lesson you won't soon forget on respecting your elders!"

"Come now brothers and sisters, all of us have been stuck in that dimension for centuries." Hsi Wu said in a cajoling voice as he looked at all of his siblings floating heads, and saw that he had their attention now, "What's one more week going to hurt? You don't want any more ___mishaps_ happening while bringing you over here, now do you?"

The demon sorcerers became quiet as they digested that bit of information.

"Hsi Wu, I have a question I'd like you to answer," Po Kong suddenly said, as she turned her gaze back towards her youngest sibling.

"What is it, Po?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Why are you in that weakling human form, Hsi Wu?" Po Kong asked as she looked over her youngest brother's current body with concern, her eyebrows arching a bit when she saw him cringe at the mention of his current form, "Except for your wings, you've remained in that body the whole time we've been talking with you. Why haven't you returned to your ___true_ body yet?"

"Now that you mention it, Po," Tso Lan said as he stared intently at Hsi Wu's human form in confusion, "That's something I'd like to know too, Hsi Wu."

Hsi Wu glanced up to see that all of his siblings now had their eyes on him, as they waited for him to answer Po's question.

'_Drat, I was hoping they wouldn't notice that until later..._' Hsi Wu thought silently to himself as he turned his attention towards the floating heads, and let out a loud sigh, '_I guess it's better late than never._'

"About that... I would if I could Po, but I'm currently ___stuck_ in this body." Hsi Wu said, as he reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face, as he glanced over his shoulder at his wings, which disappeared back into his back. "As of now, my wings are the ___only_ part of my demon side that I've been able to summon since my little trip through dimensions."

"___WHAT!_" the demon sorcerers chorused simultaneously.

* * *

Back with Jade

Jade was so deep in her thoughts, that she barely heard the sound of the bedroom door being unlocked and the door opening, or the sound of footsteps walking into the room.

"Jade?"

Jade's head immediately snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice saying her name, to see the disheveled figure of her uncle Jackie standing over the bed, staring down at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"___Jackie!_ you're ___finally_ here!" Jade cried as she launched herself out of the bed and onto Jackie, giving the older man a near bone breaking bear hug, that was slowly turning him blue by the second, "I've missed you ___so_ much!"

"Jade!" Jackie gasped out as Jade continued hugging him, his face turning a light shade of blue as he tried to break lose, "Need... to... breath..."

"Oops, sorry. I forgot to be careful of that," Jade said, immediately releasing him and pulling away, as a sheepish look appeared on her features, as she looked the older man over, "So when did you get back from Africa? Uncle and Torhu said you were there on a dig."

"Captain Black arranged for me to fly back as soon as possible on a company jet," Jackie said distractedly, as he stared at the young woman before in complete shock, "When I heard that you were back, I couldn't wait. But they didn't tell me that you were..."

"All grown up?" Jade said, grinning mischievously as she spun around to give Jackie a better look at her from front to back, before facing him again, "Well, it ___does_ happens when you spend nine years away from your family."

"But ___how_? You've ___only_ been gone two ___months_!" Jackie said, as he looked the young woman before him over, seeing all of the similarities in her features that reminded him of the little girl she once was, "It has to be a spell or something that's made you like this..."

"Aw, not you too!" Jade exclaimed as she jerked away from Jackie and flopped down on her bed, arms crossed over her chest as she glared up at Jackie, "___When_ are you guys going to accept that this ___is_ me, and not a spell? I got to be this age the old fashioned way, Jackie."

"Jade this is just a surprise," Jackie said, trying to placate the young woman, as she glared at him from the bed, "We didn't expect you to come back all grown up."

"Well when I came back with Hsi Wu, I didn't expect to find that ___only_ two months have gone by since we left," Jade said, as her trademark grin appeared on her features, momentarily replacing the glare, "so I guess we're even."

'_She looks and acts just like Jade would._' Jackie thought as he stared at the teenager before him, not wanting to believe that this really was the little girl they all had though lost, '_How can that be? Could nine years have really passed since she last saw any of us..._'

"...stuff back, Jackie?"

The sudden sound of Jade's voice calling him brought Jackie back to reality as he glanced over at Jade only to see her watching him expectantly, and quickly realized that Jade must have been saying something to him, but he hadn't heard a word of it.

"I'm Sorry, Jade. I wasn't listening," Jackie said, as gave Jade a sheepish look, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at her, "What did you just say?"

"I said, I wanted to leave my room, and get my stuff back as soon as possible." Jade asked as she looked at her uncle, a concerned look on her face when she saw the dazed look in his eyes as he stared back at her, "Am I even allowed to leave this room yet, or am I still in solitary confinement until you guys decide what to do with me? I brought a backpack with me, and I want it back."

"I'll talk to Captain Black about it," Jackie said, as he stood up and heads for the door to talk with the others who were waiting outside.

* * *

"So what do you think Jackie?" Torhu asked as the other man exited the room a moment later, "Do you think she's really Jade?"

"It seems that way, Torhu. I still can't believe it," Jackie said as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh, as he reached up with one hand to run his fingers through his hair, "If it wasn't for the difference in age, she looks and acts exactly like Jade."

"Could time have really past this much for her since she left us?" Torhu asked as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, as he glanced back at the closed door, "She's gotten so ___old_ in the past two months she was missing..."

"If she ___is_ Jade," Jackie said "then time in the world she was in must have been moving faster there, than it was here."

"Well she's been very cooperative to say the least, Jackie," Captain Black said as he looked at his longtime friend, "She knows things that only Jade could know about."

"Did you do a spell to see if she's under a spell or something, Uncle?" Jackie asked as he turned his gaze onto the elderly man, "She has been with Hsi Wu all this time and... ___OW!_"

"You think Uncle hasn't already done it!" Uncle exclaimed, lowering his hand after hitting Jackie upside his head, "Uncle spent hours with Jade using spell after spell to see if she was possessed by dark forces, and came up with nothing!"

"We took some blood samples and fingerprint from her, sp the doctors are still running some tests to see if her DNA matches up," Black explained, "with the ones we already have on file, so we should have the results back in a few days and know if she really is Jade or not.."

"Well she has made a request." Jackie said, causing the other three men to turn their attention back towards him, as Jackie turned his full attention on Captain Black, "Jade wants to be let out of her room, and her stuff returned."

"I don't know Jackie," Captain Black said as a worried look appeared on his features, as he looked from Jackie to the closed door, "We don't know for sure if we can trust her, yet you want us to let her out to run around free?"

"If she was a danger to everyone here, she would have done something by now. We can't keep her cooped up in that one room forever." Torhu said, causing the others to their attention on him now, "Think about it this way. If she really ___is_ Jade, she'll be thinking up ways to get out anyway."

"And who knows what kind of mischief she'll be in," Uncle added in, "before we even realize she's gone?"

Captain Black visibly paled at the images that immediately sprang to mind at the reminder of what kind of trouble Jade could be capable of when she was left alone.

"Fine!" Captain Black said, throwing up his hands in defeat as he realized that they were right, before turning a stern gaze on Jackie, "But she'll be on constant surveillance while in the base until we find out if she's really who she says she is."

* * *

Awhile later the group walked down the halls towards the labs, Jade was walking ahead of the rest, with her arms folded behind her head as she walked, when she suddenly turned around and looked directly at Captain Black.

"Hey, Captain Black, I have something to ask you that I've been waiting nine years to do." Jade said as she turned her attention on the secret agent, and gave him her most winning smile ever, "And now that I'm back for the time being, I think now's the perfect time to ask.

"What is it?" Captain Black asked, a suspicious look appearing on his face as he looked at the young woman in front of him, and not liking the look she was giving him.

Grinning a bit, Jade reached out with both hands and clasped Captain Blacks hands in her own, stepped forward so that she was now looking him in the eyes.

"Since I'm not a little kid anymore," Jade said, still smiling as she looked Captain Black in the eyes, as her own eyes became serious, "Can I ___please_ become a secret agent ___now_?"

Captain Black, Jackie, Uncle and Torhu all stared in shock at Jade, for a few seconds before they all simultaneously shouted:

"___NO!_"

"Aw... No fair!" Jade whined as she snapped her fingers in disappointment, a dark scowl appearing on her face as she turned away to start walking down the hall to the labs, with the guys right behind her.

* * *

One of the testing labs

"I can't help but think these balls look familiar," one of the scientist said, as he examined one of the pokéballs, holding it out in front of him as he looked at it from every angle, "I know I've seen these things somewhere before..."

"Don't be silly, Warren, we've never seen these things before," his partner, Alexa said, as she wrote down notes on a clipboard as they examined the multiple balls on the table, "and they look like normal, if not odd looking, balls."

"Alexa I'm serious," Warren said, as he picked up one of the strange balls and looked at it, as a focused look appeared on his face as he looked the ball over from top to bottom, rolling it around in his hands as he examined it, "If I didn't know better, I could of ___sworn_ that these were pokéballs."

"Poké-- what's?" Alexa asked as she looked at Warren curiously, as she continued writing, "What are those?"

"Pokéballs. But that's impossible. These balls must be toy replicas or something," Warren said, as a small blush crept up to his cheeks, as he saw the curious look he was now getting from Alexa, "One time, I watched this cartoon show with my kid when he was sick. It was called Pokémon or something similar to that."

"Sounds like you've watched this 'Pokémon' show more than once," Alexa said, her smile widening a bit when she saw the blush deepen in his cheeks, "if you remember what these 'pokéballs' look like, Warren."

"Hey I've heard of that show." One of the other workers said, as he came over and examine the balls himself, "My daughter's a fanatic about that show, and collects the stuffed dolls and playing cards, along with the video games."

"So exactly how do these 'pokéballs' work?" Alexa asked, sounding a bit skeptical as she watched the two men examine the balls.

"Well if this was the real thing, you use them to capture these creatures called Pokémon," Warren said as he did a demonstration and tossed the ball into the air, "and the only way to get the Pokémon back out of the ball, was to toss the ball into the air like so, and say come on out..."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, as soon as it was airborne the ball suddenly popped open with a loud dinging sound, as a red beam of light shot out of the ball and hit the floor.

As everyone watched, the beam slowly formed into a huge hulking gray skinned figure with four muscle bound arms, wearing black shorts and a gold belt around it's waist.

"Ma?" the creature said as it looked around in confusion as if in search of something, before it's eyes settled on the group of humans in lab coats standing in front of it, and narrowed it's eyes menacingly on the group, "_MACHAMP!_"

"Oh crap." Alexa said as she started backing away, as the creature started looking around for any sign of something she could use to fend off the creature before her, as everyone in the room scattered in different directions. "Somebody call security down here!"

As one of the workers ran by the table holding the pokéballs, he accidentally jostled the table, causing one of the balls to start rolling along the table and fell to the floor with a clang.

**_POP, DING!_**

Everyone still inside the lab, immediately turned their gazes back towards the lab floor when they heard that now familiar sound of a pokéball opening, as a red beam of light shot off the floor and shooting a few feet away, and forming into a creature resembling a human sized chicken with white and red feathers.

"Blaizeken!"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Oh come on!" Jade whined as she walked down the hallways with the others, walking backwards so that she could face them as the argued, "I'm not a kid anymore so why can't I start training to become an secret agent, Captain Black?"

"Jade, ___even_ if you ___are_ of legal age to join up, Jade, you can't just join up out of the blue." Captain Black said, "You ___still_ need to go through ___years_ of basic training to become a secret agent, and ___then_ actually be ___assigned_ to Section 13, before you can become an operative here."

"You guys are no fun, you know that, Captain Black?" Jade commented as she walked in front of the men, as they made their way to the labs, an angry pout on her face as she walked towards the labs to retrieve her things, "I'm now old enough to join Section 13, and your going to let something like 'inexperience' stop you from hiring me?"

"Jackie, ___unless_ the ___law_ has suddenly changed in the two months while I was gone," Jade said as she glanced over her shoulder at Jackie with a frown on her face, "I'm now ___past_ the age where I need ___your_ permission for ___anything_."

"Jade as long as I'm your legal guardian, I ___have_ to watch out for your safety, no matter what your age is," Jackie explained, as he watched an angered look start to appear on Jade's face as she gazed at him, "What would your ___parents_ say if something ___else_ happened to you? We're already going to have a hard enough time explaining your current condition to them."

"Why not tell them the truth? The way I see it," Jade countered, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she glanced over her shoulder as Jackie, with a slight smirk visible on her face, "they were going to have to find out anyway."

"Oh yeah, she definitely sounds like Jade," Black said to the guys, as they followed after Jade, shooting the others an amused look as they listened to Jade rant for the last ten minutes, "Who else but her."

"I'm starting to see it too," Jackie said as he kept his eyes on Jade, watching her worriedly as she continued walking ahead of them, "I don't know how I'm going to explain this latest development to her parents."

"Hopefully, if we can find a way to the world young Jade was sent to," Uncle said, "maybe we can bring her back before too much time has gone by there..."

"Hey. I can hear you back there!" Jade called back glancing over her shoulder at the bickering men, "And you guys can forget about it."

"I'm ___18_, going on ___19_, Jackie! I'm not a nine year old kid anymore." Jade exclaimed as she spun on her heel to glare at her uncle, "I wonder why I even ___bothered_ coming back if your ___still_ going to treat me like a little kid!"

Before Jackie has the chance to respond, the alarms suddenly went off, as red lights started flashing all over the building, and a computerized voice came onto the loudspeaker.

_**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! THIS IS A CODE 356. I REPEAT! THIS IS A CODE 356. ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT TO LAB 10! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**_

"Captain Black, what's going on?" Jackie asked, worry filling his voice as he stepped up to Captain Black, who was now busy talking into a cell phone he pulled out, while the alarm continued to repeat itself over and over again, "What's a Code 356?"

"A Code 356 is a 'Hostile Inhuman Creatures in the Base' alert." Captain Black said, covering the mouthpiece of his cell phone, before turning back to the call he was making, "This is Captain Black speaking. What's going on down there! Are we under attack!"

The group waited impatiently as Captain Black listened to whatever was being said on the other end, and watched as Black's eyes widened in disbelief at whatever was being said.

"There's a ___what_ down in the lab!" Captain Black was yelling into the cell phone, as the sounds of yelling voices could be heard through the phone, could be heard through the phone, "I ___must_ have heard you wrong. Can you ___repeat_ that?"

"What? What's going on?" Jackie demanded.

"They're saying that some scientists are being attacked by what appears to be a giant chicken shooting flames around the lab," Black said, as he finally clicked off his cell phone and turned back to the others while dialing another number, "and a huge gray, muscle bound, four armed monster in lab 10.."

Everyone was so busy waiting to find out what was going on, that nobody noticed Jade stiffen up at the mention of what the code meant, along with the description of the 'intruders', and quietly snuck away from the rest of the group while everyone was distracted.

"Aiyah! This sounds like the work of demons! Good thing Uncle bring along his trusty blowfish," Uncle exclaimed as he held up his blowfish already for battle, "Let's go!"

"Jade, you stay here and stay out of danger..." Jackie said, as he turned towards Jade, only to find her missing, "Where did she go!"

The group looked around for Jade, but didn't see her anywhere in sight, as realization slowly seeped in.

"She wouldn't dare..." Jackie said.

"Are you kidding? This is ___Jade_ we are talking about here, Jackie. She's always pulling stuff like this," Uncle said in an exasperated tone, closing his eyes as he rested a hand on his forehead, "Just because she's older doesn't mean she no longer jumps right into trouble."

"Your right about that..." Jackie sighed, shaking his head ruefully, as he gave the area one final look around in hopes that Uncle was wrong, before letting out a loud sigh, "But you'd think she'd learn by now not to rush into things after what happened to her the last time."

"I think I understand why Jade must of taken off. The agent I just spoke to said that the scientists that managed to get out of the lab," Captain Black said as he cut the connection on his phone and put it away, and turned his full attention towards the others, "told them that the creatures their fighting came out of some of the things we confiscated from Jade when Uncle and Torhu brought her in."

"Now let's go before she gets herself into more trouble." Jackie said before taking off running down the halls towards where he knew where the labs were, with Captain Black, Uncle, and Torhu right behind him, "Come on let's go!"

* * *

Jade ran through the halls inside of Section 13, twisting and turning around corners, relying on what little she still remembered of the locations of all of Section 13's rooms, until she reached the lab area.

'_I hope I'm not too late to stop something bad from happening,_' Jade thought as she pushed open the main doorway leading into the labs.

As she stepped into the room, she could see a few dozen men and women dressed in protective gear and armed with guns were stationed outside the door she guessed must have been Lab 10. In the far back corner of the room, she could see people dressed in lab coats watch what was going on as they whispered amongst themselves.

"All right men. So far we have two hostiles in that room holding hostages." The leader of the security force was explaining to the group in front of him, "Our job is to neutralize them as quickly as possible before anyone gets hurt..."

"_**STOP!**_"

The arms men stopped dead in their tracks as they turned to look in the direction of the voice to see a teenage girl sprinting towards them from down the hall.

"What the hell..."

"Who's she!"

"Does she have clearance to be here..."

"Drop your guns ___now_!" Jade exclaimed as she came to a stop a few feet in front of the door leading into the lab with her arms spread eagled to block the way in, as she glared defiantly at the armed men. "Don't you ___dare_ open fire!"

"Young lady get out of the way. You are in danger of being hurt if you stand there." the head of security said, his eyes narrowing uncertainly on Jade as he made a sweeping motion with one hand to one of his men, "There are hostile life forms inside that room and..."

"Those hostile life forms as you call them, are with me! And there's nothing ___hostile_ about them," Jade exclaimed, as she glared at each of the armed men, the anger filling her as she saw all kinds of weapons in the men's hands, "unless they think I'm in trouble, which is the ___only_ reason they attacked the people in there, until I call them off."

"Jade! What are you doing!" Jackie called as he and the others finally caught up with her, "It's dangerous to be here. Get away from there and let them do their jobs."

"Uncle Jackie, I'm not letting them anywhere ___near_ this door unless they drop their weapons," Jade countered, not taking her eyes off of the group in front of her for a second "Captain Black call them off!"

"Stand down for now everyone," Captain Black said, waving the armed men off, as he turned his full attention on the young woman before him, who hadn't moved from the door, "Jade there are ___possible_ demons in there. We need to deal with this problem before anyone gets hurt..."

"Their ___not_ demons. They're my... their my ___pets_, that I brought home with me," Jade said, finally breaking off eye contact with the security force to glance over at Jackie and the others, "Their ___harmless_, though a bit ___overprotective_ of me. The only reason their causing trouble ___now_ is because I wasn't there when they came out."

"What kind of ___pets_ have four arms and breath fire!" Jackie exclaimed, his eyes widening shock, as he listened to Jade's explanation, disbelief evident on his features.

"See I was right! If she claims unholy creatures as her ___pets_." Uncle exclaimed as he stepped forward, holding his blowfish in front of him as he approached Jade, "then that means that Jade ___is_ possessed by the forces of darkness. Uncle must prepare a Chi spell to..."

"Hey, their not ___unholy_! Plus only ___one_ of them breathes fire," Jade said, shrugging her shoulders, in a dismissive gesture as she glanced over her shoulder at the closed door, "it's the ___second_ one's the one with four arms."

"Oh, like ___that_ sounds ___so_ much better," Jackie said sarcastically, as he eyed the closed door worriedly, afraid of what might be waiting on the other side, "We're going to have a talk about these '___pets_' of yours later, Jade."

Just then a loud crash could be heard coming from inside the room, followed by loud cries of alarm from the people still inside. The security force immediately raised up their weapons, and would have ran the door if Jade hadn't taken up her stance in front of it again.

"It's okay! They're not hurting anyone. Their just scaring them a bit." Jade pleaded, as she looked over at Captain Black and the others, giving the four men a 'just-trust-me-you-guys' kind of look, "You guys, I know them. They ___won't_ hurt humans unless they ___have_ to, and only when protecting ___themselves_ or ___me_. It's ___one_ of the ___main_ rules that I taught them."

"Look Jade if your ___sure_ you can handle these... ___creatures_," Torhu cut in, as concern filled his voice as he heard the barely concealed urgency in Jade's voice as she spoke, "then why ___don't_ you just ___show_ us?"

"I'll handle these guys. All you guys have to do is cover your ears for a minute," Jade said as she turned around, and brought both of her hands up to her lips and let out a loud, shrill whistle that echoed throughout area, and the noise inside the lab came to a stop.

"Feh. What good is whistling supposed to do?" Uncle demanded, removing his hands from his ears.

"Easy, Uncle. It's my signal to let them know that I'm here and for them to stop what their doing." Jade said simply, as she turned back to the door and started yelling, "___BRUISER!_ ___MANIC!_ You let those people go and come out of there this second!" Frowning a bit, Jade started tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at the closed door, "And I ___better_ not see a ___single_ bruise or burns on ___anybody!_ Or else you ___both_ are spending a timeout in your balls for a ___week_!"

After a few seconds of silence, a loud shuffling could suddenly be heard from inside the lab seconds before the door was flung open and 15 people ran out of the room, followed shortly by a now contrite looking Machamp and Blaizeken peeking out from both sides of the door, who looked at Jade with worried eyes.

"Machamp?"

"Blaize?"

"Come on you guys, I'm not mad, but you couldn't wait a bit longer for me to come get you!" Jade said, in a cajoling voice, as she gestured for the two Pokémon to come out, "Now both of you come on out and show these nice people with guns that you're not a couple of evil monsters."

The security force immediately raised their weapons at the sight of the strange creatures, only to be stopped by Captain Black once more.

"Let Jade handle this, for now." Captain Black said.

Jade nodded her thanks to Captain Black before making her way to the door.

"Blaize?" Blaizeken said as he took a step out of the doorway and looked at Jade curiously, his gaze moving from Jade to the armed men cautiously, then to the four strangers who had followed after Jade and were standing too close to his mistress.

"Manic, ___quit_ giving the Death Glare look at my family," Jade scolded as she as she walked towards Blaizeken and Machamp, and took hold of their paws, and led them over, "You're ___not_ making things easier for the two of you with ___that_ look on your face."

"Blaize..." Manic said, looking properly reprimand as he dropped the glare.

"Jade, are you even sure these two are safe," Jackie asked, as he saw the menacing look that appeared on Blaizeken's as it stared at the four men, "They look dangerous for you to be around."

"Jackie, I've had these two since they were babies, I raised them myself, so they know that what I say goes," Jade said, as she shot the two Pokémon a look, before turning to face the others, "I'd like you to meet my best Pokémon bodyguards in my arsenal, Manic the Blaizeken, and Bruiser the Machamp."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry everyone for taking so long in updating this story. But I've been busy thinking up other stories to write. I'm writing yet another fanfic, this one's going to be a 'Charmed/Angel crossover' involving baby Chris. My first non-cartoon/anime based fanfic.

Another thing you guys. ___QUIT_ asking me to update this story in the reviews of my other stories! If 'update Forbidden Love' is ___ALL_ your going to be saying in the review meant for one of my other stories, then I ___may_ cancel 'Forbidden Love' all together.

If you put a review for my other stories, I expect to read what you guys think of the story in question, not read a review that's ONLY demanding that I update one of my other stories. If you want to ask for an update for another story, ___ask_ it while ___also_ commenting about the story your actually reviewing on.


End file.
